The University of Medicine and Dentistry of New Jersey (UMDNJ), Newark urgently requests funds to purchase a Tunnel Washer and Large Walk-in Sterilizer so we can clean and sterilize our rapidly expanding numbers of mouse cages at the Transgenic Mouse Barrier Facility (TgMBF) and Central Research Animal Facilities (CRAF) in our Medical Sciences Building (MSB). Since 1998 the number of mice and associated caging infrastructure has almost tripled in the MSB with no concurrent improvements to the existing cage wash facility. Without the requested equipment, NIH-funded research at the MSB may undergo significant delays as Principal Investigators will be unable to maintain their mice colonies in numbers sufficient to conduct current studies or to expand and increase these colonies to meet future needs. The proposed Tunnel Washer will enable us to wash 3,283 more cages daily and the proposed Large Walk-in Sterilizer will enable us to sterilize 525 more cages each day. Previous submissions to NIH requesting funds for a cage wash facility at the TgMBF were well received but ultimately not funded. The only cage wash facility at the MSB is at the CRAF. Although the Cancer Center Animal Facility at UMDNJ does have a large walk-in sterilizer and tunnel washer, logistical distance, proper disease prevention and more importantly a growing heavy wash load at the CCAF itself precludes the TgMBF and CRAF from sending cages to the CCAF for cleaning. Replacing outdated non-functional equipment at the CRAF cage wash facility with a new Tunnel Washer and Large Walk-in Sterilizer will enable us to greatly enhance our ability to support the large number of NIH funded investigators currently using our facility. This equipment upgrade fits existing facility dimensions and the required renovations to existing infrastructure will be partially funded by the NJMS. Without a new Tunnel Washer and Large Walk-in Sterilizer our facility will not meet the basic needs of the numbers of mice necessary for our faculty to properly conduct their NIH funded research.